Walt's Old Girlfriend
by percabethsanubis123
Summary: The title says it all!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:Sorry if this chapter is kind of short, I'm just gonna try and see if you guys like it. If I receive at least 5 positive reviews, I'm gonna continue it. Suggestions on how to improve it would be great.**

Sadie POV

I sighed as I plugged out the 40-inch Sony Bravia TV. (Seriously, Uncle Amos can afford a 90-inch or even a 100-inch TV, but what did he leave us with? A stuck-up 40-inch). There was a loud groan from behind me. Everyone in the Twenty-First Nome was watching the big game between the Harvard Crimson and the Michigan Wolverines Women's Basketball teams.

"C'mon, Sadie, let us have a bit of downtime," her boyfriend Walt Stone said.

"He's right, we HAVE been training all day. Plus, I have grown quite attached to this _basketball_ you mortals adore." my other boyfriend (long story) Anubis said. He uttered the word as if it was a foreign word and therefore felt new and weird in his mouth.

"Besides, there are rumors that Harvard's gonna get back with their new secret weapon." Carter added in, while raising his eyebrows. For a guy who conquered Chaos, defeated Apophis and was the current pharaoh of the House of Life, he sure acted like a kid.

"And I wanna see if girls have armpit hair too," Julian butted in.

"Righto, as long as I get sit right beside you, Walt." I decided as I plugged the cord back into the socket.

There was a big cheer from everybody, even Cleo, who had put down the books for one day. Wow, I thought that was impossible.

The game progressed, people scoring, free throws, fouls and dead balls. When did I know so much about this sport?

After what seemed like just moments, a whistle was blown, indicating the end of a quarter.

"Yes! Halftime. I'm gonna go get some snacks. You want some, Sadie?"

"No, thank you, brother dear."

Five minutes later, Carter came back with his arms fit to burst with Doritos, Lays, Ruffles and other oil-soaked chip bags. The Frito Lay company is going to make a fortune out of my brother. He nearly tripped over the carpet while attempting to get some dips from the fridge. Then he totally elbowed poor Julian in the stomach, who was there to only to get some drinks. As if things couldn't get any more worse, Khufu attacked him with a bear, er, baboon hug because of the Taco Doritos (because of the double 'O' I guess?). I could only stare as I watched the klutz people call my brother.

"Harvard's changing their lineup," one of the announcers said,

"Well it's about time," his partner said, "They're on the losing side 54-38. Hopefully this player will restore Harvard's former glory."

Then, as if on cue, a person stepped up and replaced a player. I could have said she was a good basketball player if it had not been too early to judge.

As the game progressed on, I felt my eyes latch on to this particular player. Most if not all of the points she scored were three-pointers. Strangely, she had a leg brace on. Finally, because of all her points, they announced her name and flashed her profile picture on the screen. (I have no idea why Americans do that, but whatever the reason, it plain creeps me out) I felt my eyes pop out of my head I looked over at Carter and the look on his face was so weird that I would have laughed if this wasn't so serious.

At the bottom of the screen were the words:

Mikaela Kane


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Carter POV

After the big game, which Harvard had won thanks to the new player, Sadie's hand burst out of nowhere and pulled him to the side.

"What?" he demanded.

"I know, you know, everybody knows that Kane isn't a very common name." Sadie told him.

"All right. So you were thinking the same thing, huh? Great minds think alike. She must be a really distant cousin or something. Here's the plan; you do research, I ask Dad." he was surprised that Sadie didn't retaliate on him complimenting himself, so I guess she was deadly serious. I sensed that I should be serious as well, or else she would make the 'deadly' part literal.

"Right, brother dear, except for the fact that DAD IS FREAKING BUSY! He has to take care of the deaths from all those recent accidents worldwide.I'm sure about MY mind being great, but yours? Definite no."

"So we're both stuck doing research."

"Yup. You take Internet, I hit the books so your little, so not great brain doesn't get too stressed out."

"What the..." I said. I decided to keep my cool, saying in my head that she was my little sister and I was more mature than her.

The last time I searched the word 'Kane' on Google, which was a pretty long time ago, all you would get were articles about my Dad. But now, half of what I got was 'Mikaela Kane-Wikipedia, The free Encyclopedia.'

I clicked on the link, and it took me to the page. She looked exactly like she had on TV, caramel hair, a VERY athletic build, and brown eyes.

Suddenly, I felt an invisible fist punch my guts: her smile was a fusion of my dad's and mom's. She had the same sneer my dad had every time he smiled and her lips were pulled out towards her cheeks EXACTLY like my mom's.

The only thing that made her different was that she had arms TOTALLY cover in tattoo hieroglyphs and several police agency logos.

As I scrolled down, it said that very little was known about her past, that she had not mentioned anything about her biological family.

Another little known fact was that she owned Chase Records and her most widely known clients were Austin Mahone and Cody Simpson, but she sometimes worked as a drummer and stage manager for the world's two biggest boy bands, One Direction and Big Time Rush and went to the Interpol academy and graduated 2 years early, and now she was working as a forensic investigator and agent.

Her guardian was a successful stock trader, leaving her heiress to a massive million dollar fortune and she had started stock trading herself. And she was only 19! That was, like, 2 years older than me! And where was I in mortal terms? A teenage guy who still has to make do with a credit card that had a limit of $500. $500! She has what? $500,000? Or worse, $500 million.

The article said as well that she was a racer of this foundation sponsored by NASCAR for youths who were racing for charity, so she had a wide collection of either drag racers or modified vehicles. I printed out the page and went to show it to Sadie.

"Carter! I found a lead!"

"I found one too, but you go first."

"I found out that she hangs out in the Harvard gym every Saturday, and it's open to all guests."

"But wasn't she injured in the game? Strained bicep?"

"They said it's only minor, so she'll be back by next week to strengthen up her muscle."

"Then let's go. Here's my lead."

After reading it, Sadie squealed like a little girl.

"Let me guess. One Direction."

"She MANAGES them!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sadie POV

Today, Carter and I decided to go to the Harvard gymnasium to meet a possible relative of ours.

We tried using Freak, Carter's psychotic pet griffin, to reach the campus, but I guess magic shields didn't work well on above average mortals, if you can call them above average by the way they were running around and screaming "UFO!" once they saw Freak.

We ended up landing the flying boat a couple of miles outside the campus, therefore we had to walk, which personally made my feet hurt. Carter didn't even break a sweat! Oh, why didn't I listen to Walt when he told me to wear combat boots! Probably because of my stubborn head and the rain in the Massachusetts area, which would've spoiled my precious, precious boots. As if things couldn't get any worse, this smooth, really cool orange Mustang GT that was going really fast splashed us with rainwater from a puddle. Not to mention there were earthworms all over the ground because of the recent rainfall.

After what felt like forever, we arrived at the dumb campus. Thank the gods that we had booked visitor passes the night before, or else we would have had to walk to the administrations office, and by the time we would have gotten there, my feet would have exploded already.

The campus was really big, though I wasn't all that surprised. After all, Harvard gets 30 billion a year as its allowance.

"This gym smells like a really clean men's room! Believe me, one of those are really hard to find." Carter assured me.

"Good, I don't want to come out smelling like a sweaty sock that just got dipped in the Hudson River."

Most of the people training were wearing Harvard Crimson jerseys. Some were going all out, bench pressing and lifting weights like there was no tomorrow. Did no one inform them that Doomsday was over, prevented by yours truly?

When we couldn't find Mikaela after 10 minutes of searching, we decided to ask the first coach we could find.

I tapped the shoulder of a woman and asked "Excuse me, but did Mikaela come in today?"

"She's still in the shower room. If you want to see her, you're gonna have to wait a few more minutes. Her car's parked illegally, too."

"Someone here to see me, Coach Cleats?" A voice from the shower room doorway asked.

When I first heard the coach's name, I was like 'Whoa, isn't this coach supposed to be under soccer instead of basketball?'

"Yes, but you have to park your Mustang properly. I know you don't want to get your prized possession getting towed."

"Sure." This girl who had to be at least 6 feet tall replied, coming out of the shower room,"WAIT DID YOU SAY MY CAR'S ILLEGALLY PARKED?! I PARK IT PROPERLY BEFORE IT GETS TOWED!" she broke into a sprint and just before she exited the room, I threw a question at her.

"Um, how about us?" I asked.

She looked at us, raised her eyebrow and said "Meet me outside after I park my precious thing."

We followed her and upon seeing her car, I could have sworn my jaw hit the ground. Her car was the dumb, orange Mustang that had soaked us inside out!

"How long have you been in the campus?" I asked her with a tinge of annoyance in my voice.

"About half an hour. Why?"

"You splashed us with, like, a swimming pool's amount of water!"

"Sorry. Must've been driving too fast. Can I buy you anything to make it up?"

"A cup of hot cocoa would be great. Thanks for offering. But maybe you should park your 'prized possession' properly first."

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm and replied,

"Get in, the campus Starbucks is only a 5-minute drive. Coach will understand."

She was pretty kind, turning off her air conditioner so we wouldn't feel cold. She seemed to know the place like the back of her hand, not even hesitating to choose which road she was going to take. She seemed a nice enough person, but I know that you shouldn't judge a book by its cover.

Once we arrived at Starbucks, she whipped out her phone to text Coach Cleats. I noticed that she had thicker fingers than most girls, but the way her thumbs moved across the keyboard of her iPhone, she had pinpoint accuracy. After a few minutes, she lifted her head, apparently getting a reply from Coach Cleats.

"She says it's fine. Take a seat," she said, leading us to some chairs in the corner. I looked around, taking in the ambiance of the room.

"I take it you two are magicians of The House?" Mikaela's voice pierced the awkward silence like an arrow, which I was actually grateful for.

"H-how did you know?" I spat out.

"I heard about a UFO sighting around here. Suspected it would be a griffin."

"Well, we are and we wanted to know if you could talk to us about some personal matters."

"I'm fine with it, but not here. There are way too many monsters in this particular campus. Here's my address. You can drop by on Sundays, including tomorrow. It's fine with me if you bring other people with you. Do you want anything?" she thoughtfully asked.

"A Strawberry frappe for me."

"A Caramel one for me." Carter said, as if anyone had asked him. He then wrinkled his nose and said "I thought you had brown eyes?" Poor boy, he was probably trying to find out if he was the only brown-eyed Kane alive.

"I wear contacts on the court. But my real eye color is blue. Here comes your drinks. Listen, I gotta go. Coach's gonna kill me if I don't get back soon. Call me if you need anything. See you.

Mikaela POV

'The girl... She looked exactly like Mom... Don't think about it, Kane, Remember what he did to you.' Somehow I couldn't get over what had happened 12 years ago. ' The eyes of gods, Set, Isis, Horus, Sekhmet... No. Your'e stronger than this, Mikaela.

Carter POV

"No,no,no! How could Freak run away?!"

"Maybe he saw a lady griffin." Sometimes little sisters can be a pain in the neck.

We had stayed back a couple of hours to watch Mikaela train. She had been given a regimen to get her injured bicep back in working shape: Bench pressing, boxing and basically upper body exercises girls don't usually do.

Suddenly, a car horn beeped behind us. It was Mikaela's Mustang!

She rolled down her window and said "You guys need a way home?"

"You are a saving grace. Our griffin ran away. "

"Just your luck. A turkey delivery was due to come today. A griffin's typical diet. No use looking for him. Maybe he'll come back to your home base after he finishes devouring some 300 turkeys. Just leave that boat here. You can come back for it some other time. I'll pay for your taxi back home. Where do you live anyway?"

"Brooklyn, New York."

"You're gonna need about 200 dollars for that. I'm gonna give you some extra in case it isn't enough."

"Thanks, we owe you one."

"You bet you do."

So she ended up paying 300 bucks for our cab ride back to Brooklyn.

While waiting for Freak to come home (which he did after a few hours with his belly bulging), I pondered upon the way Mikaela had treated us. No stranger would ever be that kind. She must have known that we thought we were related to her. I suspected that, at the most, she was a cousin of ours. She must be Amos's kid or something. I just hope that I'm right. I don't know how I'll react if I find out I have a half-sister or something.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to all my readers! I really need to know your opinion about the story so I know that I have enough readers. Please read and review, I promise you this story's gonna be great. I can't really get myself to update when I don't know that someone actually likes it.**

Chapter 4

Sadie POV

After Carter told me his suspicions the night before, we headed to the address Mikaela had given us.

After the turkey incident yesterday, Carter and I weren't so eager to take Freak out again, especially with Thanksgiving just round the corner.

We had just enough cash leftover to take a taxi to Mikaela's house. Since the journey was going to take up most of the day, Walt and Zia decided to go with us so we could have a double date at the movies after the meeting.

"Miss, we're here," the cab driver informed us.

"How much?"

"200 bucks. If you're visiting her place you must be pretty rich, so maybe an extra $50 tip?"

He HAD driven us all the way to Cambridge, Massachusetts, for 3 straight hours without stopping.

"Thanks, Miss, and be careful around her. If you get on her bad side, it's not gonna be pretty." he warned us.

"Um, thanks, I guess?" I told him right before he drove away.

"I'm gonna go get something to eat. Riding a taxi takes more out of you than running a mile," Walt said, spotting a nearby food truck, "I'll catch up with you later," giving me a light peck on the lips.

"I'll go with you," Carter said, rubbing his stomach.

"What is it with boys and their stomachs?" Zia asked me once the boys were out of earshot.

"It's a miracle that Walt has abs instead of flabs." I replied.

Suddenly, Green Day's 'Kill the DJ' blared from speakers behind us.

'Walking after dark...in the New York City Paaaark...' Billy Joe Armstrong's holy heavy metal voice sang.

We turned around and saw this beige cement fence that prevented us from seeing what was behind it. But there was this gate that showed us a mansion with what had to be a 15-car garage.

"Maybe we're at the wrong address..."

"I don't think so..." Zia said, pointing to the address on the mailbox.

"Go ahead and ring the doorbell"

"Not sure anybody's gonna hear it through that music."

"Just give it a try. I don't think she's THAT kind of person."

So she rang it and, surprisingly, Mikaela, who looked like she was ready to go to war in her combat boots, army jacket and white tank top, came to open the door.

"Hey, give me a minute to open the gate for you. I see you brought a friend. Where's the other guy? I assume he's your brother? I don't think I caught your name the first time."

"Oh, sorry, My name is Sadie, this is Zia, she's my brother Carter's girlfriend. He went with my boyfriend Walt to get some food. They're gonna be here in a few minutes."

She cocked her eyebrow and asked "Walt? Does his last name happen to be Stone?" she asked while unlocking her security system enough to protect all the secret files at the Pentagon. It consisted of retinal scanners, palm verifiers, thumbprint scanners, a passcode system, and a good old-fashioned key.

"It is. How did you know?"

I could have sworn I heard her say "How did he find me?"under her breath before replying with "Nothing. He's the grandson of one of my fallen comrades."

By the time she was finished unlocking the gates, Walt and Carter had come back from their nom-nom raid.

"Man, those shawarmas were good." Walt commented.

She ushered everyone in and locked the gate. I noticed her give Walt a glare as he passed through the gates. I guess she was in the middle of modifying a car since there was a really cool Ferrari that could make even the girliest girl gawk. Its hood was up, revealing an engine that was longer than I was tall in her garage and her hands had smears of machine oil all over them.

Once everyone was inside her house/mansion, she pulled out a Cobra .45 and shot Walt in the chest.

"Noooo!" I screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for the positive reviews!Lioness Deity:In this chapter you will find out who Mikaela really is. rasd: I am trying to update as much as I can but, sadly, there is a flood over here and my internet signal is very choppy. I just write them on my iPhone and then I have to send it to my 'editor'. I am still waiting for a reply from GeniusBlackBaggies, who my best friend in real life. Here goes Chapter 5...**

Chapter 5

Sadie POV

"Walt!" I cried out, getting down on my knees to tend to him.

"Ha, ha, sweet revenge. That was for two things, Stone: the paintball game and for something else I'm sure you remember." Mikaela commented from the sideline.

"Why would you do this?" I demanded of her. Suddenly, I realized something "Wait, paintball game?!" I looked at Walt's chest and saw that there was only a crimson mark on Walt's black tank top. It wasn't getting bigger or anything.

"Owch." Walt said looking down at his chest.

"How can you not be injured?! You had me freaking worried there!"

"Lemme answer that, I use simunition cartridges. Wouldn't want to taint my clean police record with something as big as murder, would I?"

"But, why?"

"I know you're here to ask me questions about my personal life, but that's way too personal. Maybe when I trust you enough, I might tell you." she said, staring daggers, no, swords at Walt.

"So we should start questioning you then" Carter interrupted.

"Let me get changed. Meet me in the library. It's more appropriate there. Less chance of being eavesdropped by enemies, either mortal or godly. Just go down that hall,It's impossible to miss."

"Still the same attitude, I see" Walt said to Mikaela, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, you too, still the same gay-bitch attitude."

"You didn't just..." Walt replied, raising a fist in the air.

"Alright , you two, make up." I interrupted, trying to cast a boundary spell between the two of them before they killed each other.

"Eww! No way!" Mikaela whined, catching the hieroglyphs mid-air in her hand before throwing them away. I was pretty impressed, that kind of action against magic takes a lot of power.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with her: no way!" Walt complained

"Fine, a temporary truce?" I begged of them.

"There's no way I'm touching her hand!" Walt whined like a little girl.

"Then at least make an effort so that we all walk out of here alive. No killing."

"Fine, then I'll murder him. Don't care about my career at this point," Mikaela reasoned.

"Then any form of harm is banned."

"Does torture count?" she asked me, ripping out a bazooka, chainsaw and a ton of other possible demon heads out of the Duat.

"Just stop it!" It felt really weird bossing people who were older than me around.

Mikaela sighed and said "Let's just get this over with, can we?"

Carter POV

A few minutes after we arrived at the library, Mikaela came strolling in, wearing a checkered magenta polo and matching maroon jeans and solid red sneakers.

"There are some chairs in the corner. We can talk over there."

We sat on the plush velvet chairs, with emphasis on plush. Those chairs were so soft, they practically ate my butt.

Once we had made ourselves cozy, Mikaela asked, "Zia Rashid, if I'm not wrong?"

Zia was so nervous, all she could do was nod. I wanted to put a comforting arm around her shoulders. She was frightened to death by Mikaela's piercing blues eyes.

"Iskandar's favorite student." she said before taking a deep breath, as if remembering something from a really long time ago."You were the girl Iskandar rescued from Al-Hamrah Makan. I don't know if you remember me, but I was the one who nursed you back to health after the attack. I was the also the one who helped Iskandar train you. You were very promising. I remember your reaction when you got your first Ma'at tattoo."

"That was you?!" she exclaimed, nearly jumping out of her seat." I remember you. You were the one who taught me all those pranks and practical jokes during our free time. We made fools of people, making them say stupid things by tricking them. We were pranking Desjardins all the time. I remember when we burned his coat secretly so that everybody in the First Nome saw his dollar-sign boxers. Then you suddenly disappeared. I might have recognized you without all those tattoos."

"Yeah, Desjardins got a thorn out of his ass thanks to my disappearance. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but you're the new pharaoh, right? The last time I got into contact with the House was a couple of years ago, after Doomsday." she said, gesturing to me. I felt as if her eyes were boring into my very soul.

"R-right again." I stuttered. '_Stop_ _it_,' I told myself, '_You defeated Apophis, you can talk to a scary girl. Stop stuttering.'_

"So now can WE ask the questions around here?"

"Knock yourself out. Just not literally. Sadie looks like she wants to ask me something."

"In your biography," she started, her tone sounded like she was asking a question on 'Jeopardy!' " it said that you haven't mentioned anything about your biological family. Why?"

"Listen, I'm a one-man team. Besides, my dad did something that I do NOT want to go into that made himone of the guys I despise most in this world."

"Surprisingly, Mikaela, I haven't heard your last name before." Walt told her.

"Now you know what it is and I don't freaking care. Keep those questions coming."

"So who are your biological family?"

"My mom was Ruby Faust-Kane," I felt my eyes widen to the size of saucers. But I turned the surprise down. Maybe this was another person or something. "and I had two siblings called Carter and Sadie." she finished.

"Your Dad?"

She scowled as if her dad's name was the thing that she loathed the most in the world, mortal and godly. Finally, she said, "Julius Kane."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: The only things I own in this story are Mikaela and her ton of virtual cash and belongings.**

**A/N: Review! **

Chapter 6

Sadie POV

"No...no." I said with my head in my hands, "You can't possibly be related to us. If you are, then why don't we know about you?"

"That's mom and dad's problem. But how you don't know about me, that I can answer. I guess it's my fault that you weren't trained to be magicians. As far as I know, mom and dad had planned for us to know about our legacies. So I started my training when I was two. I was a child prodigy. By the time I was four, I knew how to do 'ha-di' and 'hi-nehm' without passing out. By the time I was six, I was the fourth most powerful magician. But when I was seven, some of the gods escaped the Rosetta Stone. I was a follower of mom's belief: gods and magicians had to work hand in hand. There's actually this concept that the more you believe in the gods and are willing to work with them, the gods can easily enter your body, in other words you are very easy to host."

"So the gods hosted you." I guessed

"Yeah, Isis in particular. She felt so relived that she was out of that stupid stone that she almost destroyed the whole Nome. I tried manipulating her, but she was too strong. I wasn't really prepared to host her. Sure, I thought about hosting her, but that was in the future."

"So you wrecked vengeance on the First Nome." Carter guessed.

"I wasn't my fault" she reasoned. "By the time she was out of my system, I had almost destroyed the whole Nome and had caused magnitude three earthquake above ground. After they captured Isis and put her back into that freaking piece of rock, I was tried for practicing forbidden magic. Dad tried to defend me, but I was found guilty. I tried to apologize to dad, but out of his anger, he disowned me. So I decided to run away. Before we boarded the plane back to Los Angeles, I snuck away and went back to the first Nome. I begged Iskandar to hide me from Dad. He did more than that and took me under his wing. Dad never really came searching for me. I hid there for three years before Set escaped and hosted me this time. The magicians tried to get him out of my body without killing me. They did, but afterwards I was in a coma for a month. I was tried again, without Dad. I was helpless. Iskandar was forced to banish me against his will. Shortly after I left, my greatest enemy and hater of all my creation Vlad the Inhaler cursed me, so basically, I'm slowly dying as we speak. It's way different and worse than Walt's curse. When I die, my soul will be lost in a really deep part of the Duat, my name will be forgotten in this world and it's gonna be like I never existed at all. I'm trying to make the most out of it. It doesn't affect my magic, though."

"So when will you die?" I asked, intrigued by her curse.

"Don't know exactly, but I estimate around 21. Gives me about 2 more years. Maybe you need some time to let the news to sink in."

"I think we need a lot of time. We're gonna ask Dad."

"Go ahead. I'm not gonna come with you. I'm not that eager to see him after 12 years."

"So what happened after you were banished?" I asked, wanting to forget the fact that we were related to her.

"Iskandar took pity on me and gave me a shabti guardian before sending me off. I thought that since I was banished anyways, I should start following the paths of gods. Now I follow the paths of multiple gods: Neith, Horus, Isis, Sekhmet and Set."

"Wait, if you're one of the banished magicians, why didn't they send you to Antarctica?"

"Iskandar managed to lighten my sentence. It was life banishment, but not to Nome 360."

"You didn't join the rebels?" I questioned her, quite surprised.

"I don't hold anything against the House. It's better to be banished and stay bitter than help destroy the world you live in until there's nothing left. They offered, but I turned them down."

"So what are those tattoos for?"

"They're the only reason I can stand. As the curse progresses, I become weaker. I had to tattoo protection hieroglyphs every single day. So I decided to just ink them on with the same ink you use in spells. Once the spell wears off, the tattoo just disappears. The police tattoos show which agencies I've worked with in the past." I could see that she was telling the truth as I saw words like 'stand up' and 'keep alive' among the tattoo vortex of her arms.

"You must be pretty powerful, being in the music industry and all."

"I guess you could say that. But I doubt that seeing Harry Styles's butt does anything to improve the strength of your magic spells"

"You saw his butt?!"

"I entered their hotel room a little too early. Turns out Harry was still dancing around in his golden thong. It's fine with me if you get a kick out of it."

"Moving on." I said trying to suppress a giggle. "So what's your magic specialty?"

"A little bit of everything except diviner. "

"So that means you're part necromancer, right"

"Sure does. I picked it up a couple of years ago. They say it takes a long time to master."

"So, can you summon mom's ghost?"

"I'm only an amateur. Summoning the ghost of a magician as powerful as her takes a lot of power."

"What happened to your leg?"

"Nothing related to gods whatsoever. Just got shot in a mission. The bullet paralyzed the nerves there, so I can't move my leg. It's temporary, but the healing is long-term. I have to wear it for seven more years. It was great talking to you, but maybe you should go now, I have plans for tonight. I'm performing at a mall not far from here. Plus I'm the lead singer so I have to get there early. I still have to get ready. Here's my number. I look forward to talking to you again." she said handing us an Interpol calling card.

"Thanks. Do I smell apple pie downstairs?"

"Oh, I was baking just before you arrived. Needs a couple more minutes."

"Do you mind if we stay for a slice?"

"Sure, I have some snickerdoodles, too."

"One more thing, do you happen to use extra chunky applesauce?"

"Um... Yeah."

"I can tell that we're gonna be GREAT friends."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm running low on names for characters in this story, so I made up this game. If you can guess what songs Walt are listening to in this chapter, they will get their names in this story. PM me or leave your names with your answers. For users, you can either PM me or leave your answers in the form of reviews. For guests, just leave them in the review area. You will have to give the name of the songs and their artists. **

Walt POV

Walt sighed deeply as he sat on the edge of his bed. Seeing her again... If Sadie ever found out the truth, it would either be that their relationship would become really awkward, or there would be no relationship to worry about at all.

He picked up his metallic blue iPod that Sadie had gotten him as an eighteenth birthday present. "Your'e the only teenage guy who's not in touch with music," she had said. He would never admit it, but he actually liked listening to songs with meanings behind them, especially when the meanings refer to something that had happened to him before. He selected a song to match his mood. As the song went on, he reminisced the events that had happened just a few hours ago.

*Flashback*

"You guys go on ahead into the cinema, I'll go get some popcorn." Walt had told the other three.

"Get me some cola, too." Carter added.

"Sure will."

It was about 10 minutes before the movie started, a couple of hours after they had left Mikaela's house with a jar of extra chunky applesauce for Sadie. As he waited for his turn in line, he noticed a couple in front of him, their fingers interlocked.

The girl had strangely familiar caramel hair with purple highlights down the sides. The guy had a mop of tousled, shoulder-length brown hair with his muscles ripped from underneath his body-hugging shirt. He appeared to be about the same age as him, only slightly taller. He couldn't help but eavesdrop on their conversation.

"I'm surprised that with your job, you rarely watch shoot-em-ups." the guy told the girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend.

"Yeah, sometimes they remind me too much of real life. This movie's fine though. I'm only a spy-to-be."

"Wow, somebody's confident that she's gonna be one of the youngest spies in history.'

"Why wouldn't I? I'm one of the youngest agents, enlisted in the Army and Air Force and tons of other agencies, plus, there's rumors around the office that I'm gonna get my blue diamond tattoo soon."

"Wow, that's another reason for me not to get you mad,"

"Ha-ha, very funny. C'mon, it's our turn."

As they were exiting the counter with their arms full of stuff too much for two people to eat, only then did he see her face. It was her, in the arms of another guy. It was Mikaela, finally have moved on from all the heartbreak and grief that he, Walt Stone, had caused her.

*End of Flashback*

"I'm standing in the dark, she's dancing on the table, looking through the glass, she's someone else's angel,"the music in his ears sang. He found it quite irritating. He skipped the track and found a quite upbeat track. Guessing it was a song with a different message behind all those lyrics. "I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing, just praying to a God that I don't believe in..." Gods, when did he have so many break-up songs? He finally decided to dump the earphones. As he lay on the bed, he pondered over his situation and realized something that would definitely make Sadie want to kill him.

Sadie POV

I was in the library browsing the cubbyholes for certain scrolls when Walt burst in, looking quite worried.

"I need to ask a favor from you." Great gods of Egypt, after two years of dating we were still pretty awkward around each other. "Um... Okay... Carry on."

"You know that boys aren't allowed in girls' quarters without supervision right?"

"Everybody knows that, Walt."

"I have this little...appointment with Anne..."

"Oh, Anne." I said with a hint of jealousy in my voice. I had suspicions that Walt had a crush on Anne, a diviner from Minnesota. She was sent to the twenty-first Nome for special training. I was fine with Walt having a crush on her, as long as she stays firmly planted in the friend zone.

"Does she know already?"

"Yeah, I talked to her last night and that this was the only time that she was free."

"Exactly what business do you have with her?"

"Um... I'd rather not say."At this point I was getting pissed off.

"Fine, I'll respect your privacy, but I'm going to keep a close eye on you at all times."

He cocked his eyebrow and said "Fine."

"Let's go on up shall we?"

Before we could even knock on Anne's door, she opened it and ushered us in. Geez, why is this boy band fad affecting everybody? Cleo won't stop listening to One Direction while reading, Shelby wouldn't stop dancing to Big Time Rush, even Emma and Liz were in on this thing. Poor old uncle Amos wasn't spared, either. He can't stop listening to old N sync and Backstreet Boys tunes. Meeting the manager of the world's biggest boy band was probably gonna affect me with this disease. Anne's condition, by far, was the worst. Her wallpaper was covered with posters of One Direction, Big Time Rush, The Wanted, Emblem3 and so many more I couldn't name. She knew all the lyrics of their songs by heart. Luckily, she's not that bad a singer. Every time we passed a boy band billboard, I was praying to the gods that she wouldn't see it or I swear that my eardrums are going to explode.

Usually she kept a straight face, but today, she looked troubled for some we were in her room, she closed and locked the door behind her.

"Walt, you do realize that this is very dangerous, right? We might never come back." Anne asked

"I know. I'm willing to take the risk."

"Walt Stone, explain what you are doing, or else you won't have your mouth to explain."

"Okay, no need to get touchy. I'm gonna go into the future, see what it's like. For a certain person though."

"So how are you going to do that?" I asked, suddenly intrigued.

"Um..." he wisely said, looking over to Anne.

"I learnt how to control what I see, so I can look into the future and Walt can hitch a ride by holding my hand."

"Uh, is there any other body part?" I interrupted, feeling jealousy snap inside of me.

"I guess as long as there's skin contact it's fine..."

"Good." I said glaring hatefully at Walt. "Can I catch a ride too?"

"I really don't know... I haven't tried this before, it's safer with only two people."

"Ok..." I said, a plan forming in my head. "Go ahead, now. I'll wait for you."

"Should we go, Walt?"

"Just give me a minute." he said walking towards me.

"Maybe I should give you two some privacy..." Anne said, walking towards her closet.

"This is pretty risky. I just wish I'll like what I'll see. Hopefully, I'm gonna return." he sad, giving me a sudden kiss that sent tingles down my spine.

"That just forgave you for not telling me what your'e gonna do. Whatever it is, I'm sure of one thing: It's immeasurably stupid."

"Yeah, it probably is... Well, see you in a couple of hours. Or not."

"You two done yet?" Anne yelled from behind the closet door.

I chuckled and said "Yeah,"

She can out of her closet,opened the portal to the future and asked Walt "Ready to go?"

"Yup." Walt said, taking her arm so as not to offend me.

"As the portal appeared, I grabbed Anne's arm as they were about to jump through.


	8. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry if I haven't been able to update, it's been two weeks since I updated. I've been sick for the past one and a half weeks. To make matters worse, I habe exams and writer's block. But I promise I will have chapter 8 up by Wednesday. Please keep supporting my fanfic and future works. Do you think I should recreate Mikaela into Percy Jackson's world? 


End file.
